thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Shatters
Family Shatters is issue #17. It is also the fourth issue in the third story arc. Summary A seemingly innocent encounter will have disastrous effects on The Charmed Ones as the final piece of Rennek's plan falls into place. While Leo goes after his old arch nemesis, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige must deal with a visitor from the past that could destroy their future. The Story Paige visits the Salem Witch House, hoping to find Sarah. As she walks towards the door to go inside Cole stops her - much to Paige's surprise. Paige wonders how Cole is still alive. He explains he's still dead but his new mission is to stop Paige from going into the house. Paige then makes it her mission to get through the door. Cole offers to explain things but Paige orbs out and defiantly enters the house. Paige enters a room and sees Patience. She explains that she's looking for Sarah but Patience cuts her short, urging her to leave. She's annoyed that both Cole and Patience are asking her to go. Paige puts her hand on Patience's arm causing a red aura to appear and then a big explosion throws Patience and Paige away from each other (Paige in a swirl of orbs). Away from Salem, both Piper and Phoebe seem to be able to sense something, with Phoebe on the street rubbing her head and Piper in the basement staring into the air with a look of confusion. Suddenly, Phoebe levitates slightly and then shoots through the air as if she were flying. She lands elsewhere and calls for Coop to come and get her. Piper accidentally blows up the laundry she is doing and manages to blow up the entire basement. Lights burst out of the Manor's windows as the house rocks, the chandelier falls off its perch, picture frames fall and smash, and the grandfather clock topples over. At Magic School, things are a bit hectic: the kids' powers have gone wild. Wyatt is seen petting a real-life dragon, Melinda is hovering on orbs, PJ has beamed herself on top of a tall cabinet, Chris is manipulating orbs, Tam has conjured a ring of fire, and Kat has slowed down a glass of water in mid air. Bailey notes that the twins' powers had in fact been bound, but Leo says that that's the least of their problems. Bailey takes Henry Jr. to safety and goes to get the rest of the staff for help. Suddenly, Leo keels over in pain and is overcome in some sinister black-orbs. Cole arrvies at the Manor and despite being blamed for everything that's going on, Cole tries to explain to Piper that what's happened is Paige's fault. Before he can tell her that Prue is alive as Patience and that she's met with Paige, Coop beams in with Phoebe, who's mortified to see Cole. Phoebe is annoyed that Piper knew Cole still existed. Phoebe shrugs off anything that Cole tries to say, despite Coop trying to be peacemaker. Back in Salem, Paige accuses Patience of attacking her. Patience tries to explain that what they did, they did to each other accidentally. She tells Paige she's on her side. Paige scoffs at this, wondering why the house was being guarded by a dead demon. Patience then tries to explain that she's in fact Prue. Paige doesn't believe Prue because of her altered appearance. Prue tries to explain and reaches out for Paige, but Paige recoils and throws Prue across the room in orbs. Prue retaliates, holding Paige in the air with telekinesis, wishing for Paige to calm down. Outside of the Manor, time is frozen - a girl and her enraged dog are seen with a postman whose letters are falling out of his hands as the dog tries to jump at him. Phoebe explains that she miraculously flew - or leapt - really really far from San Francisco to Phoenix in the blink of an eye. Piper asks if time is frozen in Phoenix too. Phoebe says it isn't, but it's spreading. It turns out the entire city of San Francisco was frozen when Phoebe started to fly, and that the affects had reached Sacramento, and would have reached Los Angeles by now. Piper wonders if the whole world will freeze since she can't seem to stop her power. They note that any demons who enter the world AFTER an area has been frozen by Piper's power won't be affected, leaving innocents as sitting ducks. Piper wonders why only her power is still going since Phoebe stopped flying everywhere and they don't even know what's happened to Paige. Cole has answers to both. Coop encourages Phoebe to give Cole a chance, much to her chagrin, saying she wants answers from a trusted source. Meanwhile, Leo is trapped behind dark-glowing bars, most likely in a prison/cage of sorts. Back in Salem, Prue is finally getting through to Paige as the younger sister starts to listen to what Prue has to say -not that she has much choice since Prue has her held telekinetically. Paige says she'll pretend to believe Prue for the moment, but wonders why Prue attacked her. Prue maintains that their powers affected each other and the rest was self defence, since Paige is strong. Paige wishes to be released from Prue's magical hold on her. Prue agrees, as long as Paige keeps her powers to herself. Prue says that they must get to the Manor and see Piper and Phoebe. Paige says that they'll freak if they see Prue (assuming she believes Patience's claims to be Prue), but Prue thinks otherwise. Rennek's appears before Leo's prison. Leo had an idea it'd be Rennek behind his capture. Ready for an attack, Leo brings out his wings and sword. Rennek laughs his mortal enemy off, saying he'd get hurt. Leo wonders how Rennek got him away from Magic School, as darklighters don't have that kind of power, nor do they have the power to telekinetically black orb. Rennek says the infusion of power from The Source expanded his powers and he has enough to kill Leo 100 times over. Leo notes that he's still alive and Rennek hasn't tried to kill him, not even when Leo was trapped in The Heavens with Neena's army. Rennek reveals that he needs Leo for something. Back in the Manor, Phoebe and Piper think of checking the Book of Shadows for a possible answer, hoping that an answer may have magically appeared since the last time they looked at it (meaning Patty or Grams' helped). Cole still wants to help and is annoyed that Phoebe won't give him the time of day. Piper suggests not ignoring Cole but Phoebe drags her upstairs to the book, adamant to solve the problem without his help. Cole asks Coop if Phoebe's behaviour was the kind of fire he fell in love with too. Paige and Prue orb into the attic to find it wrecked, though Prue is unsurprised. Despite still not believing Prue's claims, Paige notes that the Book likes her and that's a good sign. She goes to get her sisters but meets them at the Attic's doorway. Paige explains that she's met a woman who claims to be someone else. Upon seeing Prue, Phoebe is shocked and Piper is overcome with emotions, saying that she'd recognize that soul anywhere. Piper embraces Prue with a huge smile as Phoebe runs for a hug too, leaving Paige amazed. Person, Place, or Thing |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I17 - Cover AF.png|'Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I17 - Cover A.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: David Seidman Previews I17 - Preview 0.png|Title Page FS Preview 1.jpg|Page 1 FS Preview 2.jpg|Page 2 FS Preview 3.jpg|Page 3 FS Preview 4.jpg|Page 4 Ads I16 - Inner Ad.png|Ad at the end of The Heavens Can Wait Reviews Trivia *Paul Ruditis originally wanted to name it "Careful What You Witch For", until it was pointed out how close that was to the season two finale, "Be Careful What You Witch For". *The title is a play on the name of the TV show Family Matters. Category:Story Arc 3 Category:Volume 3 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Issues